I know you're gonna feel alive!
by MissJD
Summary: SPOILER 03X03. One shot. Escena donde el Presidente Petrov baila con Claire, pensamientos de ella y Frank. Y un poco de imaginación. Tal vez, un poco más romántico de lo que ellos son, también. xD


¡Hola! :)

 **"Sé que vas a sentirte viva"**

SPOILER ALERT, 03X03. Algo que me imaginé que pasaría y un poco más de imaginación. A lo mejor, un poco más románticos de lo que ellos son.

* * *

 **Claire Underwood POV**

Petrov, el Presidente ruso, estiró su mano para bailar y la acepté, aunque no mucho entendía el ritmo a bailar. Dimos una vuelta y él colocó su mano en mi cintura. Le dí una mirada rápida a Francis, también se puso incómodo como yo; pero bueno, solo era un baile. No somos una pareja común, de las que se celan y esas cosas. Aunque habían cambiado un poco desde el día en el que lo ví tan impotente en la oficina de la Casa Blanca, y hacer el amor en esa ocasión fue... _distinto_. .

 **Francis Underwood POV**

Aquella noche fue distinto con Claire. La amo sobretodo, eso lo sabe y también confio en ella, incluso del desliz que hizo con Remy sobre aquel trato. En fin, el presidente Petrov la ha invitado a bailar, lo cual es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado porque es una bella mujer y varios la invitan, cuando vamos a fiestas de este tipo; sin embargo, con él tengo un mal presentimiento y no sé de qué sea capaz. Puede besarla, tal vez; pero, ¿con los compañeros de trabajo, en serio? Con Petrov no se sabe, ustedes sabrán de lo que es capaz el muy...

 **Claire Underwood POV**

Mientras voy recordado aquello, seguimos bailando y el resto de los invitados aplaudiendo, acompañados del pianista y el Presidente ruso cantando. Lo volteo a ver mientras terminábamos una vuelta más y él, rápidamente, coloca su mano en mi nuca para acercarme a su boca y besarme. Cuando escucho que los demás dejaron de aplaudir con eso. Se quita de mi lado, yo volteo a ver a Francis que se está acercando para golpear al presidente ruso y se va.

 **Francis Underwood POV**

Sé el tipo de relación que tenemos con Claire, pero eso es cosa de nosotros, es intimo -por muy raro que suene- razón por la cuál lo ocultamos ante los demás, jamás para nosotros. Y sí, por eso también lo golpeé. Ya sé porque no los invitaban a Estados Unidos de América desde hace tiempo.

 **Claire Underwood POV**

Fui a lavarme la boca, su sabor a Whisky me dió naúseas. Luego le pregunté a Edward, o Meechum como lo conoscan, dónde estaba Francis y él me indicó que en el cuarto.

− _Francis... ¿puedo entrar?_ -escuchaba sus pasos, yendo de un lado a otro de _su_ cuarto.

− _¿Dime?_ -respondió, su tono un poco molesto. Una cosa era haber besado a alguien más y otro que él lo viera, lo sabíamos.

− _¿Puedo entrar?_ -me recosté en la puerta, mordiendo mi labio y extendiendo una de mis manos en la puerta- _¿podemos hablar?_ -yo no tenía la culpa de que Petrov me hubiera besado y quería que lo tuvierámos claro, aun cuando me sentía un poco culpable porque Francis lo haya visto.

 **Francis Underwood POV**

¿Celos? No. No lo creo. Bueno... -suspiro- No lo sé. Ella quiere hablar, así que me acerqué a la puerta, escucho su respiración más cerca y por la sombra bajo la puerta, deduzco que está recostada en ella.

− _Sólo si podemos fumar._ -escucho una pequeña risa atrás de la puerta y la sombra se aleja un poco. Sabe que abriré y eso hago.

− _Sabes que sí._ -responde, cuando entra. Cierro la puerta. Tenemos nuestras miradas fijas en el otro. Aún había una distancia de un paso, entre ella y yo.

 _ **"Y te conté todos mis secretos,**_

 _ **todos mis miedos, ...**_

 _ **Y es perfecta.**_

 _ **Tú eres la única."***_

Me acerco, coloco mi mano derecha en su nuca suavemente, acariciando su cabello corto y la otra mano en su cintura, la traigo hacia mí con delicadeza. Ella desvía su mirada hacia mi boca, dado que seguía con tacones, la distancia era tan mínima y nuestras respiraciones empezaban a ser erráticas.

− _Presidente Underwood_ -se escucha en el pasillo, la voz es de una de las secretarias, tal vez para despedir a los invitados, que poco importan, en este momento. Claire iba a hablar, seguro para decir de que podíamos esperar, ¿podíamos? Bufo, internamente, claro que no. Así que, antes de diga algo... _la beso_. Ella posa sus manos en mi nuca. Subo sus piernas para cargarla y llevarnos a la cama; pero es tan difícil dejar de besarla, así que me acerco a la pared por un tiempo.

...

− _¡Buenos días, Francis!_ -estamos en la cama, ella acaba de levantarse. Yo veía cómo dormía.

− _Claire..._ _Te amo._ -la beso.

− _Y yo te amo, Francis._ -me sonríe.

* * *

*El nombre de la FF es por una línea de la canción Hold On de Twin Atlantic.

*James Blunt - The Only One

-Ninguno de los personajes de House Of Cards me pertenece, solo a Netflix y demás. Esto es solo para entretenimiento.

No he visto fanfics de HoC por aquí y entonces, esta escenita me llamó la atención desde el trailer (apenas empecé en diciembre, a ver la serie), así que ¿por qué no?

Saludos espaciales,

:)


End file.
